


I might just kiss you

by Onnoff



Series: Fictober19 [5]
Category: Magic Kaito
Genre: Fictober 2019, M/M, POV Kuroba Kaito | Kaitou Kid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-10
Updated: 2019-10-10
Packaged: 2020-11-26 23:35:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20938640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Onnoff/pseuds/Onnoff
Summary: Day 5: "I might just kiss you."Hakuba's got him cornered. He has to figure a way out of this.





	I might just kiss you

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is unbeta'd.

He dodged another tackle from the taskforce and picked up his pace. He was close. The room he needed to get to was in sight. Smirking, he thought to himself smugly that the detective might be losing his touch if he was able to get away this easily. 

He slipped inside the room. One of the many offices in the building, indiscriminate to the others. The only difference was that this was one of the few rooms with west-facing windows, one wide enough for his hang glider. He made sure the close the door quietly before turning to make towards the windows. 

But after a few steps into the room, he started to get the feeling of being watched...

“You’re starting to get predictable, KID-san,” the voice called out politely behind him from the shadowed corner of the room.

Ah, perhaps the detective hadn’t lost his touch after all. KID turned around to taunt one of his most persistent detectives, after all the game wasn’t lost yet. He was still in the room that provides the most ideal escape for him and said as such, when the teen detective informed him that the windows had been sealed with glue, courtesy of the very person standing in front of him.

Oh well, time to throw him off with a well placed, and perfectly outlandish comment.

“Hmmm, you should be careful tantei-san.” KID started, catching the detective’s attention, “you chase after me with the persistence of a lover... People will get the wrong idea, you know?” He teased, knowing this kind of comment will throw the teen off balance.

“Keep up with that comparison KID-san, and I might just kiss you.” The detective replied with a smirk as he took a few steps in his direction.

_ Wait... what? _

_ Ok, wait, poker face’s still on. Ok, ok? Ok, so they’re going off the script. That’s ok, he can improv. _

He strode right up to the detective, pushing him back against the wall. All while wearing his ever present smirk.

“Careful tantei-san, or I might have to take up on your promise,” he finished his retort inches from the detective’s face. If he wanted to play, then he’ll play. 

The detective’s eyes widened. Then all of a sudden, his face exploded in color. A bright red flush, as the detective closed his eyes, bringing his hands up to cover his face. Uh...?

“CUT!”

He startled. And backed off from Hakuba, letting the KID persona slide off him like water and continued to stare at the man in front of him. Kaito opened his mouth, about to ask his co-worker if he’s ok when Hakuba mumbled out with his Kansai-ben, signalling that he was definitely out of character now.

“Kuroba-san... you can’t just do that.” Hands parted and Kaito looked back at the eyes staring at him with a raised eyebrow. Hakuba continued talking, “You know I’m not good with going off the script, please don’t startle me like that.” He pleaded.

_ Wait a fucking second. _

“Me? I’m the one who went off script?” Kaito said incredulously. Hakuba nodded shyly from behind his hands, face still red. He had to stare at his co-worker for a moment, before he couldn’t hold it back anymore. “Dude, you’re the one that went off the script! _ ‘Keep up with that comparison KID-san, and I might just kiss you.’ _ Remember that? ‘Cos you said that, and last I checked, that wasn’t in the script.”

“What? Yes, it was.” Hakuba finally removed his hands from his face, looking at him with puppy-like confusion. God, ok, he keeps forgetting the kind of whiplash Hakuba’s actual personality in contrast to the detective’s personality gives him.

“Uh... Hakuba-kun,” the director spoke, interrupting their conversation and they turned to look at him. “Kuroba-kun’s right, the line you said just now definitely wasn’t in the script.” The director confirmed what Kaito remembered from the lines he memorized. But it just made Hakuba more confused.

“What...? But, I swear it was in my script. That’s what I memorized.” Hakuba defended. “I can go and grab my script, if you’d like? But you know, I’m not very good with improv. I definitely didn’t make up that line on the spot.” And with that Hakuba ran off to wherever he put his script. 

He was right though. Hakuba doesn’t do improv. Not even when it would have been better for certain scenes for him to do so. Luckily, the guy was skilled enough to make all of his lines sound natural and believable. 

Kaito took a look around the set as he puzzled about the weird change in Hakuba’s script, when he saw. There, in the far corner, Aoko was hanging back with the other crew members and talking to them. Aoko, who definitely didn’t need to be on set today... Not unless she had some other reason to be there. A reason unrelated to work. Like a prank, that she set up, being played out. Squinting at her, Kaito start making his way to his other co-worker, the considerably more troublesome one. 

“Oi, Aoko, come over for a sec, I gotta talk to you.” He called over to her. Gesturing for her to follow him to a private corner at the set. 

“Yeah? What did you want to talk about?” Aoko asked. Like she didn’t know, the little shit. He turned to look at her, no, to squint at her.

“Weren’t you the one to make up the rule that we don’t involve the shy ones in our prank war?” He asked, calling her out. It was a good rule, to be honest. Hakuba was usually too confused from the prank to know what’s really going on, and was too nice to retaliate. But the main reason they agreed to this rule happened after the one time they both decided to go after Akako-chan... That was a bad decision, considering they all knew how shy that girl was. It ended with Akako-chan in tears, Hakuba being both confused and angry with them (as angry as someone like him could be), and Aoko and him agreeing to leave their nicer co-workers out of their prank war.

Aoko smirked at him smugly. Well, this can’t be good.

“_Bakaito_, I said we shouldn’t prank them. I never said that they won’t be involved when I prank you.” She said, with all the satisfaction of a cat that caught a canary. Oh, you little shit. Kaito felt his face getting a bit warm as he glared at Aoko.

“Kuroba-san!” 

Kaito turned to the direction of the voice. Hakuba had a hand cupped at his mouth, while the other is up in the air, waving at him. Beside him was the director, looking down at what was probably Hakuba’s script. 

“I’ve brought the script!” Hakuba shouted over to him. 

Sighing, Kaito turned back to glare at Aoko one last time. A mistake really, considering the smug look on her face. Then he walked back towards Hakuba, the director, and the set. Hakuba smiled at him. Poor, innocent Hakuba... getting dragged into their prank war because of Aoko’s weird ideas.

Whatever, he would get back at her eventually.

**Author's Note:**

> (Shout out to ES on Twitter for being hella psychic and reminded me how much I like the backstage AU.)
> 
> I'm using fictober19 as writing practice to push myself to write something short everyday. But that means that I don't get the time to flesh out each of the stories I'm posting for fictober. 
> 
> I plan to go back to expand (and definitely edit) on all of my fictober fics eventually, but I'll prob put priority to work on the ones that got the most interest first. So if you'd like me to expand on this fic, please leave a comment below.


End file.
